


Confess

by Lowkeystalkin_orange



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Hurt, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Marineford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkeystalkin_orange/pseuds/Lowkeystalkin_orange
Summary: He didn't believe him.He didn't want to believe him.He couldn't let himself believe him.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Confess

**Author's Note:**

> I have never ever written anything close to a fic. Despite that fact, I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Will probably rewrite it one day.

It was an unusually serene night on the Moby Dick. Most of the crew had already went off and hit the haystack. Division commanders that weren't on duty had headed back to their respective cabins.

Ace was sitting on the edge of the desk with his head buried in Marco's chest. Listening to the blonde's heartbeat always calmed him during sleepless nights, albeit this time he was doing it for closeness. It was always these moments the younger man enjoyed. Just being in each other's presence and basking in the warmth of one another. 

The blonde nuzzled the fire user's hair. It reminded him of the night. Silver eyes paired with dark hair just like stars in the patch of black that loomed over them all during the night.

The first mate mouthed his lover's name with his face still nuzzling dark hair. 

"Ace." 

"Yeah? " Ace responded at the slightly ticklish feeling of someone mouthing against his head. 

"I love you." 

Ace blinked up at Marco's face. 

The man looked back at him with pure affection dancing bright in his eyes. 

He looked like a man caught up in the strings of love. 

Ace looked for a sign. A sign for what exactly, he wasn't quite sure. 

"R-really?" 

At the raven-haired man's response, Marco hugged his lover closer and nuzzled his neck. 

"Yes, yoi." Marco nodded. 

Gasping at the hot breath against his neck, he couldn't help the feeling of hope and belief blooming deep inside of him. He tilted his head lightly, making the blonde man pull back from his neck. The fire user caressed his lover's face and brought it close to his so that their noses were touching. 

His fingers lightly scratched at the blonde's stubble before pulling him in for a kiss. 

It was far from sexual, a more suitable word to describe it would be intimate. It felt strangely innocent, like how kindergarten students would hold hands. The kiss was as simple as slotting two pieces of a puzzle together. It lasted for a few seconds yet felt longer than eternity. 

Once they broke apart, Ace rested his chin on Marco's shoulder and brought his mouth up to whisper into Marco's ear. 

"I love you too, Marco." 

The sweet moment stretched so long as if it would last forever. Two lovers in the night, hearts dancing around eachother. 

\---

The first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates was here to see the love of his life.

And also death for the part. 

He set foot onto the grassy field of green. The day hasn't fully begun yet since the sun had just risen a few minutes ago. 

_Ace._

He layed the newspaper he brought onto the ground since the grass was still wet with morning dew. Breathing in salty air, he carefully took off his sandals and sat upon the newspaper. 

_I love you, yoi. ___

__

__The only response he seemed to have gotten was a gust of wind that caused a familiar --too familiar-- orange hat to topple off the stone grave and land in front of him._ _

__

__And even if Marco would have liked another form of response to his confession, he could only smile despite his heart twisting in ways that one couldn't comprehend, while looking at his lover's name that was carved into the gravestone._ _

__

__Just like how his lover had carved a mark into his heart, a mark that now holds memories that bring little more than sorrow and anguish.__

**Author's Note:**

> Please give constructive criticism and any thoughts you have on this fic. 
> 
> I tried (keyword tried) to make the intimate parts extra sweet. 
> 
> Do you guys consider this mild angst or just angst? Or is it not angsty enough to be called angst, should I use the tag 'hurt' instead? 
> 
> Also, I'm aware that a lot of works have statements like 'I do not own one piece' in their notes, still quite confused on whether that's necessary or not.


End file.
